Gina's Mom
by GrimmChild
Summary: High school bad boy, Killian Jones, bites off more than he can chew when he tries to get with classmate Regina Mills' deliciously dangerous mother. All while Regina thinks he's after her. OUAT (which I don't own) High School AU. Captain of Hearts/ CougarHook with slight hints of other ships (such as HookedQueen, CaptainSwan, and GoldenHearts)
1. Chapter 1

'Boring, boring, boring… Come on now. I know all of this! God, does anyone else hear how loud that bloody clock is?' Killian Jones fidgeted in his desk, awaiting the ringing of the bell that signified the end of classes for the day. He glanced over at Regina and smiled. As quietly as he could, he crumpled up a bit of paper and threw it at her to get her attention.

She turned and glared, but her features softened ever so slightly when she saw it was Killian who hit her with the paper and not Sidney Glass. She quirked a brow as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Regina, how are you getting home today?" he whispered.

"My mother is picking me up… Why?"

"I was wondering if I could get a ride?" he grinned hopefully.

"Why would you willingly choose to be stuck in a car with my mother? I don't even want to do that, but Daddy's working."

"I just REALLY need a ride."

"Alright."

The bell finally rang and everyone left the classroom in a hurry. The two parted ways while getting what they needed from their lockers and met up again a few minutes later outside of school. Soon, a very nice looking car pulled up and Regina signaled for Killian to wait while she asked her mother if it was alright for him to come. Regina got in the car and had a hushed conversation. Not long after, she motioned Killian over and he got into the car next to Regina.

He addressed the woman in the driver's seat. "Thank you for giving me a ride and all. I appreciate it, Mrs. Mills"

The woman glanced at Killian in the mirror and smiled coolly. "Of course, anything for one of Regina's…little friends. Would you like to be dropped off somewhere or are you coming home with us?" she spoke the last part so causally that Killian was incredibly glad that his backpack was on his lap.

"Oh, yes. Killian," it was Regina who spoke now, "I was wondering if you could help me with our history homework?"

Killian nodded and then found his voice, "Sure thing." His voice cracked and he inwardly cursed. But, it seemed no one else noticed so he relaxed.

"Good… Home it is, then."

Cora drove them back to the Mills house in a sort of uncomfortable silence. Killian wondered if she knew about his reputation as a bad boy, a chick magnet, a troublemaker. Surely she must. Everyone did. And if she did, why on earth was she letting him even within touching distance of her daughter? When they arrived, Regina grabbed Killian by the shoulder and dragged him quickly to her room and they did homework with no interruptions whatsoever. It didn't take very long and soon they were done.

"Wow. You make history seem so easy, Killian." Regina smiled and leaned closer to him. "I didn't know you were so smart."

He smiled back. "It adds to the mystery."

She was very obviously interested in him and he was alright with that. It gave him a reason to be around. But, what he was interested in- or rather, who- was Mills senior. Cora…. Gods , the way it rolled off his tongue gave him shivers. Ever since he saw her at the football game last year (The Mills family simply attended the games to show school pride. Gina wasn't allowed to be a cheerleader) he had been smitten. It was something about the way she carried herself and spoke that intrigued him. She had an air of power and superiority that he very much wanted to challenge. And if there was one thing Killian Jones loved more than anything else, it was a challenge.

"Regina, dear…" Cora called from the other room. "I need help with some boxes. Can your little friend give me a hand?"

Regina frowned and shifted uncomfortably. It was clear her mother worried her quite a bit. "I'm sorry… You don't have to…"

"No, it's alright. I don't mind." Killian got up.

Regina dragged him back for a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you…. He's coming, mother!"

Killian nodded and made his way into the living room. "Mrs. Mills?"

Cora was in the corner with a several boxes in her arms, barely able to juggle them all and Killian quickly came to her assistance. "Oh, thank you. You're so helpful. And you can call me Cora, dear."

"No problem…Cora. Where can I put these?"

"In my study, right through that door. Just set them down anywhere."

He felt her eyes on him as he carried the boxes to the room she pointed out (especially when he bent over to place them on the floor). It was an odd feeling. 'Is she really checking me out? I thought that was supposed to be my job.' He turned around to find her right behind him.

"Regina doesn't usually bring boys home with her. I don't let her. I hope you know that, Killian," she patted his cheek "because I want her to end up with the right boy. The boy I want her to be with. And don't think that I don't know what kind of boy you are. You're not the kind of boy for nice, sweet girls like my daughter."

"…I'm sorry that you'd think that, Mrs. Mills. But, I can say with complete confidence that I'm not trying to go after your daughter." He backed up until he was against a desk, hoping she couldn't hear his heart pounding.

"Good boy." She advanced until she was pinning him to the hard wooden desk. "I trusted you today and if you are being honest with me, I will do so in the future. Oh my…I didn't mean to get you all worked up."

Killian was frozen in place, not that he had anywhere to go. 'Can she really hear my heart?' and then he realized that it wasn't what she was hearing, but what she was feeling with her body up against his. 'Bloody hell…' "I think it's time for me to go now."

"So soon? If you insist." Cora stepped back and let him pass.

He quickly made his way to Regina's room to get his things and say goodbye before walking home. He didn't think he could stand another car ride at the moment and he needed time to cool off. That woman was red hot.


	2. Chapter 2

After an otherwise uneventful weekend with his mates (sneaking some booze, a bit of band practice, and video games), Killian could finally pull himself together to try and get another taste of Mrs. Mills. And when he ran into Regina that Monday, he was pleased when she invited him over again.

"It's weird…Mother actually seems to like you. She usually doesn't let me have boys over. Well…except for maybe Sidney." She frowned. Obviously, Sidney wasn't what she thought of as good company. "We could hang out some more if you want…"

"Aye… That'd be great."

"You know, Mother was planning this dinner… You do have nicer clothes, don't you? If you could dress up, you could come. It will be so boring without out you there."

Killian tried to hide his annoyance as she rambled on. 'Do I have nicer clothes? Am I a bloody peasant?' It all seemed like Regina wanted to dress him up and parade him around. Like he was a dog she was training. She knew he was bad and she wanted to change him.

"Better clothes. Yes, I do. Wednesday at eight? Sounds good. I'll be there."

Regina smiled triumphantly. "Good." There was something she wasn't telling him…

Later on that day, Killian sat with the lads at lunch and discussed the idea of going over to have a fancy dinner with the Mills.

"I don't know… There's summat fishy about it." Smee said, frowning into his empty pudding cup. "They're so posh and well…we're not. Who else'll be at this dinner?"

"Hell if I know. Other rich people, I suppose. But, Storybrooke is a small town. It isn't going to be some big event." Killian shrugged and slid his pudding over to Smee.

"No…Smee's right. It's all happening a little fast. You come over for _homework_ and then she's letting you do all sorts of things." Starkey smirked. He obviously believed Killian had done more than schoolwork with Regina.

"Starkey, her mother was in the house. Just a few doors down!"

"You sly dog."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I mean, nothing happened. And her mom sort of told me to back off."

"And you're still alive? Wow. They never even heard from the last boy she didn't like."

"Huh?"

Smee polished off his second pudding and replied. "Some bloke named Daniel. He went with Regina. Her mum didn't like him. He vanished."

"That's ominous… But, I really don't want to shag Regina. So, I think I'll be okay."

Bill Jukes snorted. "What's the point, then?"

"The point is…" Bloody hell, he didn't want to tell them it was all about Cora. Luckily, he thought of another answer fast. "The Mills are loaded. Benefits of spending time with the wealthy, you know?" They bought it.

When he finally went home at the end of the day, he tore through his closet to find something decent for the dinner that was only two days away. He pulled out a white button down dress shirt and black trousers. 'Those will have to do.' He set them aside and turned his attention to homework. At least, he tried to focus on homework. _Unsurprisingly, he ended up at the Mills' house. But, it was too late to just drop by and he really didn't want to see Regina at the moment. There was a light coming from the backyard. Killian quietly snuck around the house and tried to sneak a glance at what was going on. And there was Mrs. Mills in the pool for a late night swim…completely naked. She seemed to sense he was watching and beckoned him out of hiding. _

_ "Come in for a swim."_

_ "But, I… You're… Alright." Killian pulled off his shirt, shoes, and jeans and started to get in the water._

_ "No, no. Boxers, too."_

_ "…Okay…Cora." He bit his lip and reluctantly removed his boxers, then quickly stepped down the pool steps into the water._

_ "Good boy." She made her way over to him and in one fluid motion they were all over each other. It seemed they were going to…._

But, then Killian woke with a start. He had fallen asleep doing his trig homework. He groaned and leaned back in his chair. There was still another whole day and a half before that dinner. 'I hope I can last that long…'


End file.
